The Letter
by xxMusicalMime
Summary: There was just a letter. Only a letter to explain what he would not have done. For Hermione, it'll do. They'll be together again someday, happy and oblivious... won't they? First oneshot. FORGIVE ME if it sucks. xDD


**A/N: **_Yes, okay, so I know this isn't realted to anything. :)) _

_I was just testing myself if I could do a sort-of sad, one shot without dialogue._

_So, I hope you enjoy my first one shot! :D

* * *

_

She was sitting by the windowsill in her room, staring out into the night speckled with distant pinpricks of light. The trees whooshed and swayed as if its partner were the gentle night breeze. She looked up at the moon, then at the clock, then at the calendar, and then finally sighed.

The sixteenth of January, exactly two-thirty anti meridiem.

She pouted and gazed at the moon again. It was this time and day oh, so long ago that she first met him in a lonely corner of their school, crying his eyes out, his blond hair falling on his brilliant grey eyes. She had been so shocked that she was unable to speak or move or anything. He was crying, for crying out loud. And this wasn't normal pureblood behavior.

She remembered she called to him softly. He looked up, with pain in his eyes, his face streaked with tears that were falling fast from his chin and onto his shirt. She remembered he didn't inch away when she sat next to him. She remembered that he didn't stop crying even though she had been so close. She had hugged him back then, and he didn't hesitate to hug her back and break down completely on her shoulder. They were kids; they could bear it. He was muttering about something, but she hadn't heard any of it, for his words was all garbled with tears. They stayed like that for a long time, and they didn't move until he got up, wiped the tears away, held out his hand for her to get up, thanked her, and walked away.

The next day, no one could've noticed that anything special happened between them the night before.

She shook her head. No, no one ever noticed her growing affection to him since first year. At last, it reached to the point where she had been six months aware of her crush to him that she read a piece of information.

_Did you know that a crush can only last for four months?_

Since that day, Hermione Granger knew with all her heart that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

She sighed again as her eyes roved over the grassy field in front of her house. The wind was blowing away from the house, so the Earth looked like it was rippling away from her. She smirked and turned her head this way and that. She remembered him being here, sitting right next to her, arms wrapped around her, cooing softly in her ear about how the moonlight was perfectly splashed on her face.

No, that could not be. Draco belonged to someone else, now. And who's to blame? That floss-haired father of his.

Hermione's eyes began to water, but they didn't threaten to fall. Her crying these days were mostly eye-watering, but they now rarely dug tracks on her cheeks. She kept herself together, and that was practice. But if she was alone for a long time, the next time someone might see her, it was with red eyes.

No one ever imagined that a relationship might blossom between the two oddballs. He was a pureblood, she was Muggleborn. He was envious and proud, she was stuck-up. Both were hated by others (Hermione when she was in first year). Both hate each other. Some think they were two opposites _forced _to attract.

No one even dared to support them when they came clean of their relationship. People on the Light Side prosecuted Draco and said that his relationship with her was only for 'atonement to the Ministry'. She, on the other hand, was cut off from the care of the Weasley family, including Harry, and was now publicly known as a traitor.

But whatever. They were together, and they were happily residing in Italy near Blaise (who was behind Draco, fully supporting), until Lucius Malfoy appeared on their front door, practically seething. The next thing she knew, she was on her knees, crying like there's no tomorrow, pulling Draco from his father, who had a crappy-looking boot behind him glowing blue.

Then, Draco was gone.

Newspapers were thrown at her face, cameras were flashed in her eyes, and articles boggled her mind as the widespread news of Draco Malfoy's betrothal and wedding to Astoria Greengrass was published on their sixth anniversary, stating clearly that he was glad he jilted her for a woman so favorable of pureblood honor.

She never believed any of his stating in the press. She knew that Astoria was paying writers to get some dirt on her name, the once-famous girl known in her days as the brains of the Golden Trio. Nowadays, she's known as the woman who had failed in life in the instant her supposed love of her life jilted her.

She felt her eyes sting again and hot tears spilt out of her eyes willingly. Her hands roved up to her chest and found the small, silver locket lying close to the hollow of her throat. She looked down, opened it, and smiled through the tears as the memories came flooding back. She pulled the scrap of parchment from where the picture was usually squeezed in, opened it, and found the neat, familiar writing with every letter like a hand waving to her form a curtain.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Happy sixth anniversary! I know you must hate me right now, but I can't help my Father. He's holding me captive (I mean literally. He's guarding my room 24/7).Astoria's already beating the brains out of me with her voice. _

_ I wish you were here. No, I wish I were there, with you, instead of here, in this wedding suit, waiting for the dreaded hour that I'd be forced to say those three sweet words that were only meant for you to someone else. I hate it that we can't be together, I hate it that the news says I've jilted on you, and I hate it that a snooty old candy floss-haired watch dog is making me fall in love with a brick wall._

_ I'm sorry for all the things I've done, even if all of them are not entirely my fault. Please forgive me that I might never see you again. Please forgive me that I may break the promise I gave you and spend the rest of my life with a woman I don't even love. Please forgive me, Hermione, for not being there when you need me most._

_ May life be good to you, as it will certainly be cruel to me. Let fate be with us, and, someday, bring us back together again. I love you, Hermione, and not Astoria. Remember that. You, not her. I'll be waiting for that time when I can feel your warm lips again, even if it takes an eternity. I'm going to wait for you. Please do the same, be patient, and wait for me as well._

_I will love you always,_

_Draco_

Hermione closed her eyes and pursed her lips as a fresh wave of tears came out. It was only two years since that day, and Draco still wasn't here. But he told her to be patient, and she will. She'll wait for him to come back to her. She'll wait for him to jilt the one he didn't love and come back to her waiting arms.

But she knew it was a long time until that really happened. So now all she had to do was wait.

She sighed again, folded the letter, and put it back in the locket. She swung her legs off the windowsill and crashed on her bed. She curled up like a cat, her eyes open wide, her tears falling sideways. The wind blew her hair, caressing her exhausted mind to sleep as she cried to her pillow, with one though on her head:

_I'll be waiting…_

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_** Oh my good_ness! _It's done! :'((

Please review. :)) I'd really appreciate it, since this is my first one-shot. But right now I gotta go, It's 12:16 anti meridiem, and I'm really really *yawn* tired... zzzz...

REVIEW! hahaha. :DD


End file.
